


hold my girl

by jessamoo



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, like some tame sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: david and julia are happy and in love





	hold my girl

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to hold my girl by george ezra bc its so them

"Ma'am, if you'd move away from the balcony. You're exposed there."

"As opposed to what? Being _exposed_ in there with you?"

David's strong arm wrapped round her from behind. His arms encompassed her fully and without hesitancy. Julia leaned into him happily, resting her arms on top of his as she watched dawn blanketing the winding streets of Venice.

She hadn't been on holiday for years. Too much work. Then there was also the risk of the press getting unflattering pictures of her eating spaghetti. Or pushing her husband into a canal. As if leaving the comfortable confines of their routine could have prevented their inevitable divorce. Now she felt free in a way she had forgotten. As if her heart were stretching its folded limbs after a long hibernation. 

"Well the latter is definitely preferable." She could feel David's grin against her skin as he bent to kiss her neck. He tugged at her waist. "Come back to bed love. I've ordered more wine."

David had been something of a revelation. He'd been angrier than she'd ever seen him when he'd realised she'd faked her death. They had not yet talked about what he went through in the aftermath. She'd tried at first but he'd shook his head. He had always understood doing what was necessary in the fog of war. Whether or not he'd blamed her was still unclear. But he was working it out with the best therapists money could buy twice a week. And he couldn't get to sleep if he wasn't at least touching her. So she figured they were on the right track. The fog had cleared. Now she saw the orange bonfire sky, smelt roses tangled on the walls, mingling with the clean scent of David pressing against her. She could taste the salt of his skin and the tang of wine and strawberries. She felt dizzy, dreamy and full. Full of life, of power - Since she'd been elected leader of the country - And David. Always him. 

"Lets stay here. I want to watch the sunrise."

David's hand began slowly stroking her leg. His fingers moved further and further up each time until they slipped under the pale flimsy silk dressing gown she was wearing. She wasn't wearing anything underneath so it didn't take long for him to start stroking her. Gentle at first and then quicker and harder. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

He nudged her with his hips and she could feel him getting harder. "Eyes open - You'll miss the sunrise."

She did as she was told. As the brilliant glittering sunrise broke through she gasped, at David's fingers sliding inside her.

She turned in his arms, wanting to feel him against all the aching parts of her.

"If we have sex on a balcony you won't accidentally chuck me off it will you?"

"Nah, to much paperwork."

He pulled back to smile at her.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

She could still feel his smile as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms round his bare shoulders, the sun warming her back.

"I know you will."


End file.
